


monster

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	monster

Просыпаться, не помня, кто ты, где находишься и какого дьявола вообще происходит — занятие не из приятных. Еще менее приятно осознавать, что не можешь двигать конечностями, потому что лежишь на чем-то плоском и твердом и крепко пристегнут ремнями. Перед глазами серо-зеленое марево и трудно сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то одном: в глазах двоится и все предметы имеют расплывчатые очертания. 

Единственное, что он способен определить, так это острый запах медикаментов. И что-то еще, очень знакомое. Приятный сладковатый аромат хоть и заполняет помещение и дурманит, но все же не способен перебить запах лекарств.

Он дергается и болезненно морщится, когда кожу словно тысячи маленьких иголок пронзают. С его телом что-то не так, но что именно — понять пока не удается, кроме одного: оно словно тяжелее и больше того, каким он себя помнит.

— Уилл, — женский голос доносится до него издалека, будто сквозь толщу воды. — Уилл, ты меня слышишь?

То, что обращаются именно к нему, он понимает только тогда, когда кто-то склоняется над ним. И сладковатый запах становится сильнее. Кажется, он знает эту женщину. По крайней мере ее голос он точно помнит. И этот приятный и одуряющий аромат, который, как оказалось, исходит именно от нее.

— Уилл?

Значит, Уилл. Его имя. Уже хоть что-то.

Он силится ответить, но из горла вырывается только шипение.

— Хелен, милая, — еще один знакомый голос, но уже мужской. — Оторвись на минутку от своей новой домашней ящерки и взгляни на это.

Женщина на мгновение касается его лица ладонью и отходит.

Он хочет позвать ее, попросить вернуться к нему и объяснить, что происходит, но вместо слов вырывается все то же шипение и хрип. 

На краткое мгновение разум проясняется, и он воспоминает. Хелен, да, именно так: Хелен Магнус. И, пока беспамятство снова не поглотило его, он знает: Хелен сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь ему. А если понадобится, то и невозможное тоже…

Его тело скручивает острой болью, словно все кости одновременно сломались и теперь пытаются вылезти наружу, вспарывая внутренности. Он выгибается, чувствуя, как рвутся ремни, и издает громкий рев, который пугает его самого не меньше тех двоих, которые пытаются удержать его.

Он чувствует несколько болезненных уколов, после которых становится ненамного легче. А потом проваливается во тьму.

* * * * *  
Следующее пробуждение уже не такое пугающее. В глазах больше не двоится, а предметы более-менее узнаваемы. Мысли путаются, и трудно понять, что из них реальные воспоминания, а что — плод воспаленного разума.

Он помнит сырость, темноту, запах застоявшейся воды и плесени, нестерпимую боль в шее и свой крик. Или это кричал кто-то другой? И было ли это на самом деле или ему все приснилось?

Он снова пытается вспомнить свое имя. Что-то короткое, легкое, но…

— Уилл? — на этот раз голос ближе, чем в прошлый раз, но все еще приглушенный. — Если ты слышишь меня, то дай мне знать.

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на склонившуюся над ним Хелен. Ее он вспоминает сразу.

Ее правая рука перебинтована, а на щеке несколько царапин. Хелен тепло улыбается ему, только вот в глазах застыли страх и обеспокоенность. За него? Или за себя? Он не помнит, что натворил в прошлый раз. Не из-за него ли у нее раны?

— Ты понимаешь меня?

Кивок. Ну, по крайней мере он надеется, что ему удалось кивнуть и Хелен не восприняла это за что-то иное.

Он хочет говорить, о многом спросить, но это непосильная задача.

— Тише, — она кладет здоровую руку ему на грудь, и он чувствует исходящее тепло от ее ладони.

Хелен отходит от него и на краткий миг он теряет ее из виду. А так хочется снова почувствовать тепло ее ладони. Но она возвращается со шприцем и больше не касается его так, как ему хочется.

— Сейчас я снова попробую хотя бы ослабить эффект паразитирующего его абнормала, а ты помоги подержать.

Тот, второй, чье имя он так и не смог вспомнить, буквально наваливается на него. Удивительно крепкая хватка для человека такой комплекции.

Значит, раны Хелен — его рук дело. Иначе зачем такая предосторожность? 

На этот раз он не чувствует иглы. Но едва Хелен начинает вводить лекарство, тело его скручивает с не меньшей болью, чем в прошлый раз. Разум затуманивается и единственное, что он осознает — режущую боль в животе.

* * * * *  
Больничная койка жесткая и неудобная. Уилл переворачивается на другой бок и сталкивается взглядом с Теслой. Тот сидит на соседней кровати, рядом стоит бутылка вина, а в руке привычный бокал. Уиллу не по себе от его взгляда: Тесла словно примеривается как лучше оторвать ему голову.

— Говорить можешь? — спрашивает он и делает глоток. — Или мне пора браться за изучение языка ящериц?

Уилл не уверен: в горло словно песка насыпали, а по языку прошлись наждачной бумагой. Он тянется за стаканом с водой и залпом осушает его. 

Его воспоминания сейчас похожи на паззл с тысячами мелких деталей, многих из которых не хватает. Например, как давно и по какой причине он находится здесь? Почему голова раскалывается так, словно в нее воткнули раскаленные спицы? А ощущения в теле Уилл и вовсе не может классифицировать. Наверное, именно так должен чувствовать себя человек, по которому проехались газонокосилкой. Раз десять. Но кое-что он все же помнит.

— Магнус?.. — хрипло выдавливает он.

— Знаешь, — Тесла не смотрит на него, берет бутылку, наполняет бокал и тут же залпом осушает его, — я понимаю, что в этом нет твоей вины. Когда-то сам был на твоем месте. Но как же хочется открутить тебе голову и что-нибудь еще жизненно-важное. 

— Тесла… 

Уилл сжимает простыню. Ему хочется накостылять Тесле за увиливание от ответа. Если бы он мог встать, то вытряс бы из Теслы душу. В горле появляется горький привкус и не очень хорошие предчувствия.

— Что? — Тесла отрывается от изучения внезапно заинтересовавшей его этикетки на бутылке.

— Где Магнус? Она…

В одно мгновение он оказывается поваленным на кровать с прижатым к уголку глаза когтем. Второй рукой Тесла сжимает ему горло. Не сильно, но этого достаточно и Уилл хватает ртом воздух. Тесла скалится и смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, в которых нет ничего кроме бешеной ярости.

Тело Уилла начинает дрожать, и он чувствует уже знакомое покалывание иголочек, хотя и не такое болезненное, как было до этого. Только не может вспомнить, откуда эти ощущения ему знакомы.

— Я мог бы убить тебя пока ты спал, но это не доставит мне столько удовольствия, как вид извивающегося в предсмертной агонии тела, хозяин которого знает, что сейчас ему предоставят билет на тот свет. Я тебе брюхо вспорю, если ты хотя бы еще раз… 

— Никола!

До затуманенного горечью и болью разума Уилла не сразу доходит, что это действительно Магнус стоит за спиной Теслы и пытается стащить того с него.

Живая Магнус. И очень злая.

Нехотя, Тесла отпускает Уилла и лениво сползает с него.

— Что на тебя нашло, Никола, черт возьми? — спрашивает Магнус, не глядя на Теслу.

Она присаживается на край койки, склоняется над Уиллом и осматривает его.

— Магнус… — Уилла трясет, слова даются с трудом, и он неосознанно хватает ее за руку.

Ладонь ее сухая и теплая, и тепло это придает ему некоторую уверенность в том, что все завершится если не хорошо, то хотя бы без серьезных последствий.

Он не замечает, как и откуда у нее в руке возникает шприц, только тихо вскрикивает, когда она резко ставит ему в плечо укол. Чтобы это ни было, приятного от этого мало, потому что кровь его начинает словно закипать. Уилл шумно выдыхает, когда все это заканчивается и дрожь постепенно сходит на нет. 

— Хелен, я… — Тесла растерян. И кажется, напуган не меньше самой Магнус.

— Тебе стоило догадаться, что любая угроза для жизни может спровоцировать его! — Магнус гневно перебивает Теслу. 

— Будем считать это научным экспериментом.

— Пошел ты со своими экспериментами, знаешь куда? — судорожно выдыхает Уилл. Он проводит рукой по лицу и замирает с чуть приоткрытым ртом: его ладонь покрыты чешуйками. — Это еще что за… 

— Добро пожаловать в Убежище, чешуйчатое, — говорит Тесла и отпивает прямо из бутылки. — В качестве его полноправного питомца.

— Ты что несешь?

— Уилл, ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось? — Магнус все еще продолжает держать его за руку и внимательно смотрит на него, словно выискивает признаки следующего приступа.

— Смутно, — пожимает плечами Уилл. — Помню, что мы с Кейт обследовали пещеру. А потом, кажется, какая-то хрень укусила меня за шею.

— Эта хрень теперь твой сожитель. В буквальном смысле. Одно тело на двоих. Мило, правда?

— Никола! — осаживает Магнус Теслу.

От ее взгляда у Уилла по спине пробегает холодок. Он ощупывает свою шею, как будто ждет, что сейчас то, что сидит в нем, проползет и он сможет ухватить это за хвост.

— Ты ведь можешь вытащить из меня эту дрянь?

— Все не так просто, Уилл. Я смогла только предотвратить твое обращение. Но найти способ удалить абнормала без серьезных последствий для вас обоих…

— Ты издеваешься? — Уилл кривится.

Ну да, конечно. Это же Хелен Магнус. Если есть хоть малейший шанс спасти и абнормала тоже, даже если это паразитирующая сущность, то она это сделает. Он достаточно хорошо ее знает. И разумом понимает. Но внутри него бушует негодование.

— Я бы не задумываясь пожертвовала жизнью абнормала, если бы знала, как отделить его от тебя, не убив при этом. Но стоит только попытаться, он начинает выделять токсины и…

Магнус замолкает и виновато смотрит на него. И Уилл даже не берется представить себе, как сложно ей сейчас даже самой себе признаться в том, что она бессильна.

— Я найду способ, я обещаю, — она ободряюще сжимает его ладонь. — Но на это уйдет время.

Уилл кивает. Он знает, что так и будет. Рано или поздно, но найдет. Главное, чтобы не второй вариант. 

— Магнус, я… прости, я не хотел тебя…

— Поговорим об этом позже, Уилл. Когда будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Уилл. 

— Кстати, я же не закончил с тобой, Уильям, — говорит Тесла, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд Магнус. — Мне плевать, даже если это случится не твоей воле. Но если ты еще раз, морда чешуйчатая, причинишь вред Хелен, я твою тушку на кусочки покрошу и поджарю до золотистой корочки. И скормлю абнормалам. Ты меня понял?

Ему нет никакой необходимости демонстрировать свои когти, по которым пробегают искорки тока, но он все равно это делает. Только Уилл не чувствует страха. Что-то внутри него, возможно, тот самый дремлющий в этот момент абнормал-паразит, ему подсказывает, что если Тесла и сможет выполнить эту угрозу, то разве что в своих фантазиях.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тесла уходит, не забыв прихватить с собой почти пустую бутылку вина.

— Отдыхай, — говорит Магнус и, наконец отпуская его руку, поднимается. — А я пока продолжу искать решение проблемы.

Странное чувство дежа вю посещает Уилла: ему не хочется терять этот источник тепла. Но Магнус уже нет в палате. И ему остается только последовать ее совету: отдыхать. Насколько это возможно, конечно, со знанием о том, что в нем сидит некая сущность, что он теперь из-за нее стал монстром и все они теперь как на пороховой бочке из-за этого.


End file.
